icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006–07 Anaheim Ducks season
The 2006–07 Anaheim Ducks season was the 13th season played by the franchise. It was the team's first season as the Anaheim Ducks. The Ducks clinched their first Pacific Division title in team history with 110 standings points, and defeated the Ottawa Senators in the Stanley Cup Finals 4 games to 1. Offseason Under new ownership, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim changed their team and arena's name, logo, and player uniforms. The change involving their name was dropping the "Mighty" from their name, and completely changing their jerseys to black, gold, orange and white colours rather than the eggplant, jade, silver and white from years past. In a major acquisition, the club acquired defenceman Chris Pronger in a trade from the Edmonton Oilers. Pronger had recently appeared in the 2006 Stanley Cup Final and on the basis of the deal the media felt that the Ducks would be one of the favorites for the Cup. In the 2006 Draft, the Ducks chose Mark Mitera with their first-round pick, nineteenth overall. Regular season Predicted to be a Stanley Cup finals favorite by many, the team came out of the gate to set an NHL record by getting at least a point in each of their first 16 games, a streak which ended exactly five weeks after their first game. They went 12–0–4 (28 pts.) before they lost their first regulation game of the year, a 3–0 shutout to the Calgary Flames on November 10, 2006. Behind goaltending by J. S. Giguere and Ilya Bryzgalov, an offense headed by Teemu Selanne, and a defense anchored by Scott Niedermayer and offseason acquisition Chris Pronger, the Ducks had worked their way to the one of the NHL's best records. On January 9, the NHL announced that Scott Niedermayer had been voted by the fans to start at defense in the 2007 All-Star Game in Dallas. He later declined to appear, deciding to rest a stress fracture in his foot. Ed Jovanovski of the Phoenix Coyotes was added to replace him. Andy McDonald was also added to replace Henrik Zetterberg of the Detroit Red Wings. Season standings Game log October November December January February March April *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Playoffs The Anaheim Ducks ended the 2006–07 regular season as the Western Conference's second seed. Western Conference quarter-finals: vs. (7) Minnesota Wild Anaheim wins series 4–1 Western Conference semi-finals: vs. (3) Vancouver Canucks Anaheim wins series 4–1 Western Conference finals: vs. (1) Detroit Red Wings Anaheim wins series 4–2 Stanley Cup finals: vs. (E4) Ottawa Senators Anaheim wins series 4–1 Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |Goaltending |- | |- |} |- | class="toccolors"| Goaltending |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime losses; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Awards and records Transactions Draft picks Farm teams See also *2006–07 NHL season *2007 Stanley Cup Final References *'Game log:' Anaheim Ducks game log on ESPN.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on ESPN.com *'Player stats:' Anaheim Ducks player stats on NHL.com Goaltenders: • • Defensemen • • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Category:Anaheim Ducks seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey